a vacation a little to late
by Daryl Dixon lover3334
Summary: Carol has always wanted a romantic island vacation but with ed she never had the chance, so when rick said they were going to the harbor to clear off and island that they can claim she couldn't help but feel happy, when Lori and Andrea try to set her up with one of the men will she get paired up with the one she desires most… This story takes place during a summer after the prison
1. Chapter 1

An island vacation a little too late

Summery

Carol has always wanted a romantic island vacation but with ed she never had the chance, so when rick said they were going to the harbor to clear off and island that they can claim she couldn't help but feel you can give Judith the life she deserves happy, when Lori and Andrea try to set her up with one of the men will she get paired up with the one she desires most…

This story takes place during a summer after the prison Lori does not die and neither does axel and Andrea

I'm thinking it's gonna be multi chaptered

Caryl

Carols pov

"an island" carol asked hopefully  
"it's a thought ,walkers can't swim so we would be safe ,maybe if we found trust worthy survivors we can start a community " rick explained

"I don't know, what if there is too much walkers" Lori asked

"think about it though ,if we clear out the walkers we are home free ,no more running no more fearing for our life's the children can live a normally like they should" Andrea resorted "Lori you can give Judith the life she deserves"

"pleaaaaaassssseeeeeee" carol begged " I always wanted to go on an island we can swim" she said enthusiastically

"Alright "Lori sighed "if it means we are safe" she said taking her husband's hand they had been working on their marriage slowly repairing it bit by bit

"Alright let's go gather supplies to get to the island "

"If we can find and repair a boat" said Glenn

"I can help the repairs" Daryl cut in

"I can to "replied axel

Daryl just glared he didn't like that punk, he's always staring at carols ass, he's a no good go getter and he was going to keep an eye on him

"Alright me Daryl, and Glenn are going to the harbor to find a boat" rick said

A few hours later

"Hey carol"

_Oh no she thought can't I just get a moment's piece "_yes axel"? "I was just curious why did you want to go to the island so much" she stopped for a moment

"oh well I have always wanted to go on a romantic vacation but it just never happened "she said sighing "I can help make it romantic for you" he said Wiggling his eyebrows

_He did not just say that did he ewww I'm gonna hurl "_ummmm no thank you axel" "I know I'm not much but I can please you" he said slyly "axel I would appreciate it if you left now" she turned to leave when he grabbed her arm "now wait a minute he said" she tried to yank her arm away but his grip only got harder

"Is there a problem here" Hershel said _oh thank god_ she thought

Axel let go of her arm quickly "I was just leaving" he walked past Hershel earning a glare

"Carol what happed he said looking at her arm where fresh bruises formed "you should tell rick or Daryl that he's bothering you darling if you don't he will wait for a time when nobody can help you"

"Your right Hershel "

He got up and left sensing that she wanted to be alone, if she wasn't going to talk to Daryl and rick he would

Carol wrapped herself in her arms _what was she going to do _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A vacation a little late

Carols pov

They got back an hour or so before it was dark, rick said they found a boat and was in pretty good shape, tomorrow Daryl, rick, Andréa ,michonne Glenn and Maggie were going over to clear a section of it off

After a eating some dinner over the fire everybody went to bed besides rick Hershel Daryl and carol, who was cleaning up

"Carol "rick said "why don't you go to bed I know your tired we will finish up here" he offered

She looked a little surprised and headed to bed "thanks" she said before climbing in the car next to Andrea

"Rick I just want to put it out there that, axel has been bothering carol lately"

"I noticed to, we should leave him be he hasn't done anything wrong"

"it's not just the matter of him staring at her yesterday I went to find carol and he had her by her arm ,she was struggling and he wouldn't let her go , she has the bruises to prove it , now if you wont do anything about it I will" Hershel snapped going into protective mode

"Rick opened his mouth to say something, shut it and opened it again "alright I'll have a talk with him"

Hershel looked at Daryl he looked pissed "I knew that man was trouble , the moment we found him he watches the women like a hawk and I don't like it , I think I'll talk to him rick" Daryl said angrily

"And tomorrow carol is coming on the trip to I don't want him cornering her again" he finished

Putting his dinner plate into a stack and climbed into his tent

Carols pov

Carol couldn't believe how blue the water was, this morning Andrea woke her up and told her she was going to the island with them

She was exited she could see all the houses and decide before hand what one she wanted after living in a prison a house was like heaven .. The plan was after everybody got settled in they would get generators and supplies there was a few stores on the island to regular stuff shouldn't be a problem

And much to their luck there was a Wal-Mart, and a small school .There wasn't many walkers there was a few here and there clearing of the island wouldn't be a problem

"alright you guys stay here I'm gonna go get all the supplies and the rest of our group" rick said Eager to get everyone to the safety of the island "In the meantime pick out a house on this street" he said pointing to lever St.

Carol made her way down the street and stopped at a little blue 2 story house with a picket fence and a swing set for kids "hmmmm I will have to move that to Lori and ricks " she whispered to herself she walked up the porch and saw a porch swing _perfect _she thought she twisted the handle , _unlocked _she smiled and walked in _nice ,no blood or walkers _she stopped and looked around the front door lead into a dining room which broke off into two ways a kitchen and the living room she walked in the living room and saw expensive looking furnisher and a flat screen TV "wow to bad electricity doesn't work" she walked upstairs and saw 5 doors 1 was the bathroom 3 were bedrooms and 1 was locked there had to be a key somewhere , oh well I will search for that later she walked down stairs and looked in the cabinets they were half stocked she didn't even dare looking in the fridge . Carol rummaged around in the drawers until she found two keys, one was a car key the other was for a lock.

She was about to go unlock the door when she heard a moan she pulled out her machete and followed the noise in the fenced in yard was a small walker he looked about three years old her heart broke …it noticed her immediately and scurried as fast as its chubby little legs would take it she stabbed it in the head and went back inside she shut the door behind her and cried

"Hey carol I'm are sharing a house with you "Andréa said "so is Daryl"

"Do you mind if we lo…''

"Carol what's wrong'' she said

Hugging her friend "I had to kill a walker and it was a toddler" she sobbed

Andrea paled it was never easy seeing the children as walkers , it hurt carol even more knowing her daughter was one for a while "shhhhhh its gonna be ok" Andrea whispered

Carol stopped crying after a few minutes she wiped her eyes "there are 4 rooms , one is locked and the pink one is mine you can decide the rest she said leading them upstairs Andrea picked the one with an adjoining door to carols room and Daryl picked one across the hall

"Hey you guys lets go unlock that room" carol said after an hour of unpacking

They made their way to the end of the hall, she stuck the key into the lock "it fits," she said "so far so good " she twisted the door knob and flung opened the door

"HOLY SHIT" Daryl said eyes wide

The two women were too shocked to speak…

_Ahhh cliff hanger don't worry I'll be posting another later… let me know what you think in the reviews _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A vacation a little to late

"HOLY SHIT" daryl said eyes wide

The two women were to shocked to speak

"Wow" carol whispered looking around the room full of every weapon ever possible along with huge amount to ammo

"Do you think this guy saw the future "Andrea joked "nah he wouldn't be dead if he was" Daryl replied

Carol walked over picking up a certificate "it says right here that he was the leader of a weapons club and he keep everything save ….is rick back yet I want to show him but first I want to pick something out these swords are so cool carol said " look at this gun " Andrea gawked

"Come on" Daryl said impatiently "I'll just go get rick"

20 minutes later "hey carol this is a nice place you picked out " Lori yelled from up the hall "ya me and Lori picked out the house next door to "….. rick said trailing off

"Wow" was all Lori said "this is amazing "rick said glowing

"This will keep us stocked up for months"

"well we best be getting unpacked rick" Lori said "tomorrow we should stop at Wal-Mart clear out walker s and get new clothes ,baby thing s ,books she said " oh I would give anything to read " she smiled "let's go"

She hurried her husband out of the room

"hey carol " Andrea said " after Lori is unpacked lets go SHOPPING she shrieked

'damn why do you women have to yell "he said shaking his head

"oh shut up Daryl ,I can yell it's an apocalypse I'm aloud to have some joy in my life" she snapped grabbing carols wrist she winced Andrea lifted up carols sleeve showing black and blue marks axel left on her wrists " who did this to you" Andrea demanded

"it was axel he grabbed me but Hershel came in just in time "she mumbled

_Looks like it's time for mine and axels chat daryl thought _he turned and left the room on his way to axels house

A few hours later

"Alright are you ready girls" Glenn asked the women "jealous your as jumpy as teenagers ,he said pulling the van out of his and Maggie's house,

"This is going to be soooooo much fun not having to pay for anything " Beth said giggling

Carl just rolled his eyes

"ya " rick said "fun " he joked mockingly" I should of road with Daryl" he said indicating to the truck behind them "no way was I riding with a bunch of girls by myself " glenn said mocking rick as they pulled into Wal-Mart . The place had only a few cars in the parking lots and only a handful of walkers nothing they couldn't handle the girls went ballistic shopping cloths ,shoes ,books ,battery's ,candy that wasn't to old canned goods toys for Judith, a crib, baby formula and food ,powdered milk and powdered eggs

Blankets and anything else they wanted and needed

Carol even grabbed some new clothes for Daryl ,as a joke she got Daryl a pink men's shirt that said only real men where pink ,she was going to cut the sleeves off and give it to him just to see how he would react . After the vehicles were loaded up they locked up the store for the next time and drove home

_Sorry this chapter was kind of boring but the next couple will be better reviews please more chapters coming tonight_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Hey sorry I haven't updated lately I took a small break, I haven't had any inspiration I do now **

Carol poured herself a cup of coffee and walked out onto the porch, she sat down on the swing the sun was just slipping over the horizon creating a florescent orange pink glow, she felt normal ,it had been about Three months since they first came, it was rough at first but slowly the process got easier she enjoyed not seeing walkers , new faces showed up every week almost the whole island was cleared off ,the new people respected Rick, Daryl and Glenn the new leaders, rick had been wearing himself thin trying to lead everybody, finally they made him step down and split the power up between the three ,rick didn't regret it at all he seemed happier he fixed his family relationships and grew closer to his children Lori seemed happier

she sighed Lori and Andrea her bests friends ,she loved them but they were so devious they played matchmaker and set her with Daryl she was mad at first but she was happy everything worked out well now surprisingly her and Daryl were together and maintaining a healthy relationship

"hey" he said shuffling out sitting down next to her" "well good morning" she said smiling "I didn't think you would be up this early " "well I woke up and you were gone" he said burying his face in her neck "stop '' she giggled "that tickles"

Daryl sat up lost in thought "you ok" carol asked questioningly

"I know we haven't been together for very long but …..I love you more than anything in the world "he said getting down one knee he swallowed a lump in his throat, he pulled a small box out of his pocket

"Now I know I can't give ya everything in the world ,but I promise to love you for the rest of our lives

Carol will you marry me"

She looked at him tears slipping down her cheeks "of course she said jumping into his arms, she couldn't remember being so happy except when Sophia was born, 'she stayed in his arms for a while ,looking at her ring ,_damn he has good taste _she thought looking at her ring it was gold with a large diamond in the center with small crystals cascading down it , " it's so beautiful" she said holding up her hand "I'm glad you like it" he said proudly , 10 minutes later rick walked up "Daryl you wanna go on a run " "yea I guess" he said walking into the house "lemme grab my crossbow and change" rick sat down next to carol ."Well you look happy" she just gave him a toothy smiled as she held up her hand he eyes went wide "well it's about damn time" he hollered " congratulations" she just giggled "thanks " he jumped up "tell Daryl to meet me at the docks " he said as he walked across the yard , jumping the fence

Carol got up and walked into the house, putting her coffee cup in the sink, she walked up the stairs to Andrea's room "hey Andrea can I come in" she heard shuffling "yea "

"What's up "Andrea said lazily rubbing her eyes?

"Well" carol said sitting on the edge of the bed

"Well what'' "Daryl proposed she said holding out her hand to show Andrea

She was wide awake now "oh my god congrats" she said, giddily

"Well I'm going to pack a bag for Daryl's trip'' carol said standing up "alright" she said jumping out of bed do you want to make breakfast she said looking at the clock it was 10:00 "yea sure" but you're walking to Hershel's to get some of his eggs "fine" Andrea huffed as carol walked out "but I want pancakes" she yelled back grinning

**The next night**

Daryl and rick came back and called the a town meeting at the town square "alright people" rick said

"I called you hear because on the way we found a child hiding in the store she said her mom was bitten when they arrived there she made her hide in the store apparently she has been there for a week she has no family and she is six years old, would anyone be willing to take her ,"

Carol looked around Nobody said anything and it broke her heart, "I'll take her" carol yelled everybody turned and looked at her "come on carol lets go meet her" rick said

He led her to the SUV where a little girl sat she had brown hair and green eyes

"Nicki" rick spoke softly "this is carol she will be taking care of you from now on"

"ok "she whispered climbing out of the car clinging to a small stuffed dog missing a button eye she reminded her so much of Sophia clinging to her doll before they lost her "come on sweetie let's get you out of those clothes "carol held out her hand, the girl started at it doubtfully then took it in her small one ,they started walking back to the house this choice was hard for carol to make but she wanted to be a mother again and this little girl was perhaps just as broken as she was.

**More updates coming so tune in and review**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Yes I am alive I haven't updated in forever sorry about that I was busy **

Carol stared down at the little girl next to her she was taking her shopping for new clothes ,she was wearing some from Beth she didn't want to put her dirty clothes caked in mud and blood back on

As they pulled into the Wal-Mart ,Nicki started jumping up and down ,they parked the car and got out carol held onto her machete there could still be walkers better to be safe than sorry

When they got to the kid section Nicki began going through the clothes "whoa" she said holding up a blue sparkly princess dress "can I have this one " she said practically begged " of course you can sweetheart you can have whatever you want'' carol said moving to the woman's isle "make sure to pick out a bathing suit , we're going to go swimming down at the docks next week" "ok miss carol" Nicki said grabbing a frilly pink skirt "make sure to grab jeans and shirts to "

Carol walked out of the isle and over to Nicki who had her arms full with clothes "let me get you a cart "she said walking over and dumping out its contents nicki threw the cloths in and went back to rummaging around in the girls bathing suits "how about this one" she said holding up a purple one piece bathing suit with jasmine on in

"you certainly like princesses don't you ' carol chuckled

"Yea my mom never let me get pretty stuff like this "she said sadly "she got me boring stuff and used the rest of the money for her beer and pills" nicki said not looking at carol on purpose

Carol was speechless "I'm sorry, sweetheart that's horrible "

"yea "she shuffled over to a new rack pulling out a pink flower t-shirt , a decaying hand grabbed her wrist she screamed carol came running in just in time to see the half of a walker dressed in a Wal-Mart shirt snapping at nicki carol reacted on instinct and stabbed it in the head once the body went limp she pulled nicki out of its grasp "are you ok ,did it scratch or bite you" carol said franticly " no ' whispered breaking down in tears carol just wrapped her in a hug as she sobbed " I think we have enough"  
she said letting go of nicki "let's go "

The 5 minute car ride was silent when they arrived they grabbed there cloths and went up to the spare room that was now Nicki's

Carol dumped all the cloths on the bed and started folding and separating them into piles she picked out a pair of purple Minnie mouse pajamas and gave them to nicki to change into she grabbed them and walked to the bathroom when she came out carol had everything put away "nicki are you sure you're ok" carol asked concerned "do you want me to braid your hair" " yes please" she said plopping down on her bed carol braided her hair she tucked her in and read her a story ,when she go up to leave nicki said " carol can you sleep in here with me I'm afraid those things will get me ,I always have nightmares about them eating my mom and me " she said a tears rolling down her cheeks " "of course let me just get my pillow she said crossing the hallway into her room grabbing her pillow her heart just broke at what that little girl said she walked in and shut the door behind her

Carol climbed under the new princess bed set she picked out before they left. Nicki snuggled closer to carol and fell asleep leaving carol to her thoughts about nicki and how much she had grown to love the girl in only one day

**Hey more updates coming so tune in and havea great rest of the weekend check back for more tomorrow**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A vacation a little too late

Carol woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs she slowly sat up, nicki was still sleeping carol scooted off the bed carefully not wanting to wake her

She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen "well good morning" said Andrea sipping a cup of coffee from behind the table while Daryl cooked "morning "carol yawned walking over to the coffee pot

"How come you didn't wake me "?

"You and nicki looked so peaceful I didn't want to " Daryl cut in flipping the eggs

"Mmmmmmmmh fresh eggs where did you get em"

"Hershel gave them to us he said his hens laid them" Andrea said looking up from a book "is that bacon" carol said plopping on the counter "nah its ham slices but its close enough" he said taking it out of the pan and setting it on a huge plate

Carol hopped down and headed for the stairs "I'm going to go wake up nicki you can start without me" she said

She walked into Nicki's room and over to the bed where she was still asleep "sweetheart its time to get up breakfast is ready" nicki mumbled no and rolled over yawning "come on maybe if it's warm we will go swimming later" she whispered she didn't move "I'm going to tickle you if you don't wake up " she giggled nicki jumped out of bed "ok I'm up " "come on lets go eat breakfast now " "ok" she replied taking carols hand in her tiny one they walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where Daryl and Andrea were waiting " I told you guys not to wait" carol said " well it's not a family meal if half the family is upstairs" Andrea shot back

Daryl got up and grabbed two plates off the counter setting one in front of carol and holding the last "I made this one special just for you" he said setting down the plate in front of nicki what carol saw made her laugh "that's sooooooo sweet" Andrea said Daryl blushed and started eating

nicki just grinned as she looked at her plate with eggs for eyes, lots of bacon for the mouth a strawberry for a nose .and toast cut in half for hair "fanks Mr. Daryl" she said before eating her smiley face breakfast

Carol sat back after eating her whole plate" we should go swimming soon "she glanced at the clock it was 12:01 they woke up late

"I'm game "Daryl said

"yea Me to" said Andrea grabbing the empty plates bringing them to the sink "let's go pack" she said heading upstairs 'come on ladybug" carol said grabbing Nicki's hand "let's get you into your new bathing suit' carol said walking up the stairs with nicki on her tail

As they got into the bedroom carol rummaged around grabbing Nicki's bathing suit and setting on the bed along with a pair of glasses , and matching purple flip flops she walked across the hallway and to her room " get dresses nicki ,I'm going to change and finish packing "

"Ok" nicki replied

Carol stepped into her green bathing suit throwing a yellow strapless sundress with a sunhat

She grabbed a huge purse and shoved water bottles ,towels sunblock and a knife just in case

She walked into Nicki's room "ready to go "

"Yes" nicki stepped out of the bathroom "alright lets scoot" she said shuffling down the stairs "Andréa are you ready "she hollered

"Yea almost I'm just grabbing my towel" Andréa yelled from the bathroom

"Daryl what about you " ?

"I meet you there later im not feeling well " he yelled from the kitchen " alright she said

Grabbing her purse walking out the door in the direction to Loris house


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Daryl peered out the window and watched carol leave with nicki and the others that decided to tag along he grabbed his crossbow and waited until they were out of view, he walked out the back door and jumped the fence over to ricks house

Rick told him there was something he wanted to show him….. Daryl knocked on the door two times before ricked opened it and welcomed him in "so what's up" he said curiously

Rick walked to the basement door Daryl trailing behind "you won't believe what I found in the basement" he said walking down the stairs flipping on a light Daryl looked around in surprise "YES" he yelled fist pumping the air "I'm getting shit faced drunk tonight" he hollered

Rick just smiled and gazed into the room filled with wine and a few cases of beer he walked over to a shelf and pulled out a bottle "I wonder why all this is down here" he said gesturing around the room , I think this person was a collector"

"yea or a really heavy drinker" daryl said chuckling

"only you would think that" rick grinned he was about to speak when a groan cut him off he pulled out his gun , Daryl did the same with his crossbow they nodded to each other and walked towards the back the stench of rotting flesh got stronger as they reached the back and found a door

They looked at each other for a second before swinging it open; inside was a walker as soon as he noticed the two it reached out greedily trying to grab its next victim its rotting hands reached out as it crawls towards them Daryl was quicker and with one swift movement him shot it in the eye

Daryl huffed "we might as well grab some beers and get over to the docks"

"Yea I'll move the body later "he said walking over grabbing a pack of beer

They walked upstairs shutting the door behind them it made rick nervous to know that they had been living in a house with a walker what if carl went down there he would have to make a mental note to have everybody check their house he didn't want anything bad happening when things were finally looking up

Carol enjoyed watching nicki and Judith splash around in the water, it was so nice that the kids get to live a normal life now they didn't have to go through the pain of seeing your friend torn into or the walkers that plagued the earth everywhere they were lucky to have an isolated area that they could call home

"So carol….." Lori said breaking her thoughts "whens the wedding''

"Oh I really don't know if Daryl wants one "

"Not having a wedding? how could you be happy with that "

"Well as long as I'm with Daryl I'm happy" she finished

"Well too bad because I'm planning your wedding "Lori said getting up running to Judith before she ate some sand

Nicki shot out of the water "carol look what I found ''she said holding up small seashells "that's very nice sweetie' she smiled brightly " can I take them home " she begged ' I suppose so " she said the little girl dropped them in her bag and ran off to find more

"hey aunt carol look what I found " carl yelled excitedly swinging from an old rope"

"Carl be careful" carol and Lori yelled in unison

"it's ok its sturdy " he said climbing back a little farther on the hill " I'm going to jump" he swung before Lori could yell no landing in with a huge_ SPLASH_

He came up laughing "that was…AWESOME"! "I'm going again" he said scrambling out of the water

Lori just smiled at carol "boys will be boys"

Carol laughed

"What ya laughing about "Daryl asked

Carol turned around surprised "you nearly scared me to death" she said slapping his shoulder

"Sorry' he said giving her puppy dog eyes

"Look what we got "rick said holding up the beer

"OMG where did you find that "Lori said grabbing one

She took a sip "it's not freezing cold but its good"

They laughed

"Hey dad look at this "carl said swinging out of the tree and into the water

"cool I want to try Daryl said running up the hill ripping off his shirt "

"Yup boys will be boys" carol repeated

This moment right here was perfect just being together in a peaceful area with your loved ones made life a whole lot better and for carol life couldn't be happier


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A vacation a little to late

It had been a week and a half since their small get together on the docks and one of the older residents had fallen ill his name was Mr. monde he was 87 and carol didn't think he was going to make much longer he was a kind old man the one who always smiled ,waved and loved children he liked to sit under trees and feed birds while watching the kids play ,it hurt carol everyday seeing him get worse but he always smiled ,but by miracle he slowly getting better carol and a few other woman took up doctoring jobs with Hershel to help the small community along

One day Mr. monde asked to sit under an old oak tree in the park by the swing sets, carol couldn't say no he had so much hope in his eyes,after getting him settled down she left nicki with a few other children and moms in the park ,Hershel wanted help taking stiches out of a 7 yr. olds leg

_It's a good thing the clinic is next door _carol thought walking in

"Alright Hershel I'm ready" she said pulling on a pair of latex gloves

"Alright now tommy this should only take a couple of minutes" Hershel said grabbing a pair of scissors

The little boys held on to his mother's hand for dear life as he removed the stiches "there all done " Hershel said handing him a truck sticker "oh mommy look what the doctor gave me" the little boy cooed

"That's very nice "she said before looking back up at Hershel "thank you so much she whispered before hurrying out the door

Hershel just smiled "hey carol tomorrow I have a teenager coming in he broke his arm do you think you can help with that" Hershel asked

Carol was just about to reply when earsplitting screams came from outside, carol recognized the scream …NICKI

Carol loaded her gun and ran outside, Hershel limping after her "NICKI"! she yelled

She saw mothers running around as a walker limped its way towards its nearest victim and it just so happened to be nicki .she was balling while she screamed. the walker limping towards her was Mr. monde… "MOMMY" nicki half cried and half screamed stumbling over to carol .carol backed away with a crying nicki in her arms, Hershel aimed and fired taking the walker down just as a group of men ran up including Daryl rick axel and Glenn

"WHAT HAPPENED "rick shouted trying to calm everyone down

"it was a walker" Hershel said

"Did anyone get bit"

"I'm not sure but I don't think so" he spoke again

Carol handed nicki to Daryl '' it was my fault he was Ill and he just wanted to sit outside, I didn't know he would turn "she said bursting into tears

"carol it's not your fault " rick said putting a hand and on her back

"you were just trying to make him happy he probably spent his last moments in peace" axel said eyeing her up and down

"if ya need a shoulder to cry on I'm here for ya" axel said slyly

Daryl turned red ….handing a clingy nicki to carol again

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN , DID YOU FORGET OUR LITTLE CHAT LAST TIME'' Daryl said lunging for axel but to no success when rick and Glenn held him back

Axel cowered away from Daryl

"I SWEAR TO GOD IF I EVER HEAR YOU TALK TO HER LIKE THAT AGAIN YOUR GETTING AN ARROW IN YOUR ASS " he hissed before axel retreated down the road

"I'm taking a walk "Daryl said grabbing his crossbow

He stomped off leaving a very confused crowd of people behind him

Daryl sat down on a fallen log processing what just happened he hated that man

He hated that creepy man and his stupid mustache; he hated the way he looked at HIS woman

It's like he didn't learn from the last time

Daryl pulled out a water bottle and drank the memories came flooding back to him

_**Flashback**_

_Daryl climbed out of his tent he already had a great plan on how to "talk" to axel _

_the only person that was up was carol she already had a pot of instant oatmeal ready _

"_Morning" she said looking up at Daryl _

"_Uh morning "he said back "hey carol lemme see your arm " _

"_why" she said a little hesitantly_

_He grabbed her arm and pulled up her sleeve just enough to show the fresh bruises axel had given her _

_she yanked her arm back , looking a little sad_

'_Hershel already told me what happened ". "Trust me he aint gonna get away with this that easily "he said spooning the last spoonful of oatmeal that was in his bowl in his mouth_

_She just nodded ,stunned that anybody knew or cared enough for her to defend her_

_In about 20 minutes the group was up ….._

_Daryl found axel cleaning a gun "hey axel daryl said you're going hunting with me ….saw deer tracks yesterday , if we get one I need help carrying it back" daryl lied _

"_Ok" axel replied getting up and following Daryl _

He was going to make it clear to him that he wasn't going to mess with another women including carol anytime soon

**Hey I'm sorry I didn't update sooner this chapter was harder to write, if you have any ideas let me know in reviews **


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY IM SORRY BUT THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER I WONT BE ABLE TO UPDATE FOR A COUPLE OF DAYS MY COMPUTER IS CRASHING A LOT THEREFORE ITS GOING TO A SHOP **

**BUT DON'T WORRY I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS I GET IT BACK I PROMISE , **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Hey I finally got my computer back thank god I thought I never would hopefully none of you forgot about me and my story **

A vacation a little to late

(Daryl is having a flash back still)

_Daryl maneuvered through the trees, quietly he didn't make any noise but axel on the other hand stepped on just about every twig and leaf that was near _

"_Do you see the tracks yet man" axel whined "it seems like we have been out here for hours now" _

"_And I'm….." axel started to whine again but was cut off when Daryl's fist connected with his jaw _

_Axel grabbed his face and stumbled backwards tripping over a fallen log _

"_What the hell man, why you did…..'' but he was cut off when Daryl jumped on top of him punching him in the face _

"_I FUCKIN KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO CAROL, I KNOW YOUR ALWAYS FOLLOWING HER AROUND LIKE A LOST PUPPY ,WATCHIN HER EVERY MOVE IT MAKES ME SICK" he spat _

_Axel's eyes grew wide with fear _

_Daryl hit him again _

"_IF I FIND OUT THAT YOU KEEP BOTHERING HER OR ANY OTHER WOMAN IN THE CAMP , I WILL SHOOT AN ARROW IN EACH LEG AND LEAVE YOU FOR THE WALKERS, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME ?" _

"_uhhhhhhhhhh yea man I didn't know she was taken"_

_He stepped off him "get up we need to head back''_

"_o-ok " axel stuttered _

_Daryl turned on his heal and started walking back to camp he was almost positive that axel would keep his distance away from the girls_

Daryl snapped out of his memories, it was getting late maybe he should head back

He slowly got up, grabbing his crossbow heading in the direction of ricks house he needed a beer

Carol sat next to Lori tuning out her friend voice as it rambled on about the wedding, her wedding

Sure she was happy but she didn't know what daryl thought about it all ,

"Carol did you hear me "Lori questioned

"Uh no, sorry I was distracted"

Lori rolled her eyes "I was thinking we can see if there is any pretty dresses you can pick from at the store"

"Yea I guess we could try" carol said looking out the window again

"Carol you only have two days till the wedding and we haven't picked out outfits or even talked about a cake" Lori stated

"Alright we will drive to Wal-Mart get cake stuff and the outfits "she said getting up and grabbing the keys, I'll get nicki you tell rick we're leaving"

"Alright' Lori said slipping on her flip flops and heading out the door

"NICKI' carol hollered up the stairs

"Yea mama" she yelled running down the stairs at full speed

"One slow down I don't want you to get hurt ,and two me and Lori are driving to the store do you want to come "

"Yea I guess"

"We are going to pick out dresses for the wedding''

When carol said that the little girls face brightened up

They both pulled their shoes on and carol wrote a note to daryl saying that they went shopping

After that they walked out the door and over to the SUV where Lori" was waiting

'what took you so long " Lori asked carol while she was buckling nicki in " I wrote daryl a note that way he wouldn't worry " she finished climbing in the passenger seat

"and off we go" Lori said pulling the SUV out of the drive way

Daryl sat with rick on his porch with glen and Oscar drinking a few beers he was nervous about his wedding, as much as he hated it he needed advice

"What's it like being married" he asked rick and Glenn

Glenn and rick exchanged shocked looks as Oscar laughed

"WHATS SO FUNNY" Daryl hollered

"Nothing '' Oscar laughed again 'it's just you're the last person I ever expected to ask that kind to question''

Rick smiled "it has its ups and downs but over all its amazing ''

"Yea when she's not pregnant and throwing shit at you "

"just last week Maggie threw a vase a me I can't take any more hormones " Glenn whined rubbing his temples

"oh it gets worse she gets cravings and starts eating weird shit like grapes in ranch dressing and eggs in chocolate"

Uhhhhhh Glenn whined again 'I just might take up drinking after this "

'yea right little man you couldn't handle alcohol at the CDC I don't know how you're going to survive that" daryl choked out laughing

"Real funny huh? " Glenn said

Rick just laughed "daryl marriage is something that combines your life with the woman you love forever don't think of it as a prison think of it as a blessing"

"Nicely spoken man' Oscar said sipping his beer

"Rick will you be my best man'?

Rick was taken aback with shock "of course "

A comfortable silence fell upon them all"

"so Oscar who is that red headed chick you've been hanging around" Glenn asked snickering

"Don't even get me started man "Oscar said

They all laughed

The woman were almost finished shopping now all that was left was picking out carols dress

They looked around until they found a white sun dress with lace straps and pink lace belt

"I think this is the one " carol said admiring the dress

"Oh carol its perfect let grab to some white shoes and we can leave

They walked to the shoe department where she found a pair of white wedge heals,

"I think we are done here ' ' Lori said grabbing their cart full of outfits and food for their group

'I just love weddings" Lori said enthusiastically


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A vacation a little to late

Today was it , today was the day she was getting married she couldn't help but feel nervous and exited she pictured a marriage full of love and happiness , not like when she was with ed where every day of her life was miserable ; full of pain and suffering

"mama" Nicki's little voice cut through her thoughts

Carol smiled she had been calling her mama ever since that day in the park

"yea baby" ?

"can you make me breakfast " she asked politely

"of course sweetheart just let me change out of my night cloths"

Nicki left the room, carol got out of bed and got dressed , she walked into the bathroom

And looked into the mirror her hair had gotten longer and she had more color In her cheeks

,Lori had told her it was because of daryl she smiled and left the bathroom she went down the stairs and into the kitchen where Lori was sipping coffee while nicki inhaled a bowl of cereal "hey I didn't expect you to be here till later" carol said walking over grabbing a cup of coffee

"well I want to get an early start on the day"

"Now that one woman "grace is making your cake by the way"

"Who's grace?"

"I'm not sure she said she once owned a bakery and she offered to help, since we have so much to do I thought it was a great idea"

"Beth and Maggie are hanging up decorations on the beach pavilion"

"Hershel will marry the both of you"

"oh we will also have to pick a bouquet of flowers too"

Lori said rather quickly

"You sure do like weddings Lori "carol said grinning

"Well yea I was a wedding planner before the world went to shit "Lori said standing up throwing her cup in the sink "alright we have a a full day ahead of us so let's get a move on"

'Wait Lori do you have all the dresses ready "

"Yes I do Andrea, nicki, Maggie and Beth fit perfectly in their bridesmaid dresses"

"Do you have your maid of honor dress"?

"Yes"

'Good I was just checking ,"

"Let's go take a walk and pick flowers for your bouquet "

"Alright, nicki grab your shoes we are going for a walk "

"Ok mama" nicki said running over to carol while slipping on her Dora flip flops

'where we going" nicki asked in her sweet little voice

"To pick flowers for mommy's wedding 'Lori answered

And with that they walked out the door

They came back a few hours later with a bouquet of wild white lily's and pink tulips

"Mama these are perfect" said nicki giggling

"Yea I'm surprised we found flowers this good "

'Well they were out of an abandoned garden "carol sais inhaling their sweet sent

"Time to get you ready for the wedding its already 2:30 and the wedding is at four "

Just as they were about to walk up the stairs Andrea walked in "hey"

"oh Andrea good I was just about to go and find you. we need you to get Beth and Maggie so we can get you all in your dresses "

"I'm on it boss" Andrea chuckled as she walked out the door

Lori just rolled her eyes "alright let's get you in your dress" she said pulling her up the stairs

After an agonizing hour she was finally ready

Carol gazed at herself in her mirror she looked amazing lori and really out done herself she had even placed small white flowers in her hair

At that moment Andrea, Lori ,Maggie, Beth and nicki walked in chattering about mindless nonsense but they all stopped when they saw carol

"oh carol you look HOT" Beth yelled which sent the girls into fits of laughter

"Yeah carol you look amazing" said Maggie rubbing her small baby bump

Carol blushed "thanks"

'no seriously daryl is going to flip" Beth giggled again

Carol just turned around and looked in the mirror again as a whole new wave of emotion's hit her

"I have never been so happy in my life" she sobbed  
"I have a great family a fiancé an adopted daughter , a real house " she cried

"Carol honey I know your happy but stop crying your going to ruin your make up" Lori said

Andrea slapped Lori on the shoulder "let her cry shes happy and that's all that matters"

After a few minutes she stopped crying they fixed her make up " alright lets get to the beach  
said Beth said excitedly

They all piled into the SUV and drove to the beach the closer they got the more nervous she became

Finally they pulled up near the pavilion they all got out and got in place as the ceremony began a light fluttering started in her stomach

The rest of the ceremony went by smoothly daryl seemed completly calm and he looked so handsome with his black pants and button down shirt with sleeves finally they tied it off with a passionate kiss

Later on they had a party, when the dark starry night stretched across the sky they light a fire and they sat in a circle around it drinking beer and laughing

Carol sighed and leaned against her new husband, she had a thought

Finally she stood up and grabbed his hand pulling him up she lead him towards the house

"night' she yelled

"someone's getting lucky tonight" yelled Oscar

Roars of laughter irrupted from the noisy group

Carol didn't care though she lead him up the stairs towards their bedroom

And all she could think was _finally were all alone_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A vacation a little to late

**Sorry I didn't update sooner, I have been finishing up my exams, and I have been too tired to update …don't worry I'm not done yet though a lot more to come **

It had been at least four weeks since the wedding, life simply just went on as usual

But carol always grew nervous as the month ended, at the end of every month a group of men went off the island to gather supply's that they couldn't find there. They also checked for survivors.

They were leaving for two days and carol felt like she wanted to cry she always worried about daryl and the others,

She watched as they loaded up the boat with supplies and empty bags she wrapped her sweater around her when daryl walked over to her to say goodbye she just wrapped her arms around her "please be safe I don't know what I would do without you" she said hugging him tighter

"don't worry I will always be back, you can't get rid of me that easy " he said grinning down at her

She pulled him into a passionate kiss " be safe " she repeated before walking back to the house with Maggie who was rubbing her medium sized baby bump 'I hope they stay safe" she sighed

They sat on the porch watching the sun go down Maggie sighed "daddy gave up a chicken to butcher and cook '

"mmmmmm I haven't had real chicken in forever let go cook it I just made fresh bread this morning we can make homemade bread crumbs and fry with seasonings' carol said walking into the house with Maggie trailing behind

It took them an hour to get the kitchen ready

"carol do you want butcher it'?

"no I have never butchered anything you teach me "

They butchered the chicken and about an hour later it was frying in with breadcrumbs

Maggie sat at carols table drinking some water ….waiting for carol to finish giving nicki a bath

"all clean" carol said pushing nicki out of the bathroom "go upstairs and change "

Maggie got up to flip the chicken "it's almost done"

"great" carol said sitting down , all the sudden she felt woozy and very nauseas

"Carol are you ok"

"ughh yea I just feel a little sick "

Carol then jumped up and ran to the waste basket in the bathroom emptying the contents of her stomach

Maggie came and rubbed her back "carol how long have you been feeling like this

"About a week "she said wiping her mouth '' I'm just sick or something ''

Maggie just gave her look "I will be right back" she said waddling away

Carol just leaned against the cold tiles on the floor

"What's going on" Andrea said coming in

"Are you ok Jesus you look green '' she said leaning against the door frame

" I'm just sick "carol said inhaling deeply

"Here" Maggie said rushing in handing carol a small package

"Maggie I'm too old for that" carol said looking down at a pregnancy test

"Not you're not just try it"

"Yea she's right even if you're not then we know it could be something more serious "Andréa said walking into the kitchen with Maggie shutting the door behind them"

After 5 minutes she leaned against the bathtub staring down at the stick with a pink positive sign

She just dropped it and wept , how was she going to tell daryl , what if he didn't want it , or her after this

Maggie and Andrea came in

Maggie picked up the stick , "looks like we are going to have two new baby's on the way" she said grinning "carol what's wrong"?

"I'm scared Maggie what do I do how do I tell daryl"

"You just come out and say it , I'm sure daryl will love it as much as he loves you and nicki" Andrea said cutting in

'yea now let's get you up to bed me and Andrea will feed nicki and get her to bed to ''

They brought carol upstairs, tucking her into bed they left her alone in the dark

But she needed to be alone; soon she slipped into a sleep trying not to remember the bad memories but they just plagued her dreams

"_Ed " carol said handing him his beer and dinner _

'_There is something is have to tell you'' she said quietly_

"_what Is it' he said rather annoyed _

" _I'm…I'm…."_

"_Your what "he said standing up_

"_I'm pregnant " she whispered _

_He grabbed her by her long brown hair heading towards the stairs 'well then we're gonna have to fix that" _

"_noooooo ed please "she sobbed _

_He threw her down the stairs, only to grab her by her hair and repeat the action that's why she kept her hair short _

_She remembered crying in the bathroom while cleaning herself up , she had a miscarriage along with many others but Sophia had managed to survive _

Carol jolted awake with tears streaming down her face, she just curled up into a ball sobbing trying to push the bad memories way 'Please'' she cried 'go away" she screamed trying to get ed out of her head she knew daryl would never do that but wherever she went ed was there taunting her why wouldn't her suffering end

**Hi if you have any question just ask them in the reviews…..reviews would be nice cause I'm not sure if I'm taking this story in the right direction or not lemme know**


	13. Chapter 13

A vacation a little to late

Chapter 13

Carol walked back and forth by the window waiting for Daryl to get home

the two days had gone by very quickly , she was still at a loss for words she didn't know what she was going to tell Daryl

She watched as the SUV pulled up , Daryl parked it and climbed out hauling his crossbow and bag on his back her heartbeat quickened and her stomach knotted she felt like she was going to puke

"hey babe'" he said walking in throwing his bag and weapons on the floor by the stairwell , he was covered in walker blood and bits flesh he also had mud caked in his hair 'how about a kiss' he said puckering his lips

"ahhhh , how about after you shower '' she said wrinkling her nose

'fine" he chuckled as he picked up his bag and weapons again

He walked up the stairs as carol followed behind him "how about after you shower we go take a walk to the pond, Lori is babysitting Nicki"

"sure,"

After Daryl showered and carol packed a lunch and a blanket they walked down to a small pond hidden by some trees , she laid down on the blanket next to Daryl and looked up at the sky

Daryl yawned

She could tell he was tired but she didn't bring him out here just to let him sleep

"Daryl"

"yea ' he mumbled

'' what do you think about all of the babies in the group,"

He yawned again "well now that we're safe they are a blessing"

She paused for a moment

"what if we had a baby''

He was fully awake now

"why do you want one , are we ready for one MORE importantly are you ready" as he rambled to himself on carol just said

"Daryl I'm pregnant"

* * *

Daryl couldn't believe what carol was saying , although It made sense why she was asking all of these weird questions

he sat up

"'huhhhh… wait I mean ….What "?

"please don't be mad " she pleaded sitting up to

"Why would I be mad, this is wonderful news I'm just a little shocked"

"So you're not mad" she said looking up at him with those brilliant blue eyes he loved

"Of course not "he said laughing carol was gonna have a baby

He grinned

"When did you find out?"

"About an hour or so after you left "

He laid back down as she snuggled up next to him "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you " he kissed the top of her head

'we should get going soon, I'm sure Nicki would be wondering why I didn't get her from Loris house yet''

"yea'' he said getting up

As they walked home Daryl started thinking about what their future held and the new baby Dixon that would soon join their family

* * *

**hey sorry I didn't update sooner , and don't worry there will be more action soon enough ;) more chapters coming soon reviews please….**


	14. Chapter 14

A vacation a little to late

Chapter 14

* * *

It was the end of the month again and the men packed their bags and weapons

They prepared for a 3 day trip off the island for supplies and survivors

Carol hugged Daryl good bye he promised he would be back in 3 days but something in the pit of her stomach told her not to let go

She watched as her heart and soul left on a boat... away from her and away from safety

* * *

Daryl, rick and Glenn lead their small search party that maneuvered through the cars, keeping in tight formation with their weapons raised every time they went off the island danger grew more scarce the walkers rotted into nothing more than a pile of bones and flesh

Glenn gaged a couple times before losing his lunch" oh it smells horrible' he said moaning

"Yea well death wasn't supposed to smell pretty" axel said pulling his shirt over his nose

"look on the bright side the walkers have been thinning away to almost nothing, maybe after another year or two there will be nothing left but bones" Daryl said keeping his crossbow raised

It had already been a day

"heads up" Daryl hissed aiming rate at the geeks head" I got it"

After a quick pull of the trigger the walker was down, Daryl walked over pulling the arrow out of its head …..

'"so… he started but was cut off as he collapsed to the ground

A pain ripped through his side , he looked down he was bleeding , his ears were ringing he watched as some survivors in his group fell they were being ambushed ….but by who

He forced himself to stand up , bullets whizzed by everywhere , he raised his crossbow up to shoot at his attackers when he was hit in his head with a blunt object… he fell to the ground again dropping his crossbow the last thing he saw was rick screaming for him when someone slipped a sack over his head and threw him into the back of a truck, he kicked and clawed but he was to late the truck started moving and soon he passed out

* * *

The island was in a panic the group didn't come back it had been two weeks since they left

Carol and a few others including Lori , Andrea ,Maggie Beth and Nicki ran down to the docks

they were finally returning

The boat pulled up and a handful of bloody injured men climbed out

Rick was the last one to get out supporting Glenn on his shoulder

"Oh my god 'Maggie yelled running to Glenn taking him in her arms

Carol started freaking out,

Soon everyone was in a full blown panic asking questions and running around

"QUIET" rick yelled

'what happened was that we were ambushed, men came out of nowhere and started shooting ,they shot a lot of people down and they took a few men"

He looked over at carol and swallowed a lump in his throat '' carol, they took Daryl"

She dropped to her knees and began to cry ,

"we looked for as long as we could but there was no hope", he continued "there was no trace of him anywhere" he handed her his crossbow which just made her cry harder she felt dizzy and alone she tried to stand up but fell down again , she just sobbed and managed to push out the words "why"

she hadn't felt this empty and alone since Sophia died

"We went back to the same spot we were ambushed in and we found his crossbow with a note taped to it saying…..

"_Since you wouldn't give us michonne we will take someone of yours don't even try to look for him because its hopeless he will be dead in 48 hours"_

_Signed _

_The governor _

Rick wrapped carol in a hug and cried with her they were now mourning the loss of a husband , a great friend ,and a man of honor

**More to come ….reviews please**


	15. Chapter 15

A vacation a little to late

Chapter 15

**hey I'm a little sad to announce that there will only be a few more chapters for this story but don't worry I will write a new one soon**

13 years 13 long years Daryl had been away from carol he was beaten and tortured but he never gave in he never said a word, he tried to escape several times but all of them ended in a locked room with a collection of knives and drills with a crazy psychopath you would think that after 9 years they would just let him go or even kill him he was tired of fighting he was tired of clinging to the little life that burned within him but the only thing that keep him going was the thought of carol his sweet carol

About a year ago they let him go far in the woods blindfolded and hands bound behind his back with no weapons well I wouldn't say no weapons he made friends with one of the governors men ….Martinez he slipped him a knife before climbing in the truck with the governor Daryl promised himself that he would go back and help him escape

He wandered around the woods with his knife raised, walkers were rare now a days but the sick twisted people were still around, but he wasn't running …..no way he would kill just about any living thing just to get back to carol and his group ,

He heard the sound of tires on gravel and muffled voices

He crept up behind a tree, crouching low in the bushes he saw people standing guard while some crept into a small store but he couldn't see their faces they had their backs turned to him

He decided not to risk it. He turned around to find a long knife in his face

"who are you'' the young girl said

Daryl just pushed the knife out of his face and walked on when he was hit over the head and passed out

He awoke 10 minutes later only to find his hands tied behind his back and his knife gone

"now' ….. the young girl said twirling his knife in her hand ''are you gonna tell me who you are or do I have to make you"

'' you can't make me do anything your what 12"

"13 " she hissed

"And I'm not letting you go not until I bring you to my group leader"

"the fuck you are now UNTIE ME"

She walked over behind a tree grabbing something from inside it slinging it over her shoulder

"Now if you cooperate you can go free , but if you don't I'll kill you'

He stood up all the fight leaving his body he just trudged along beside her , she had light brown hair and big blue eyes that could shoot daggers if she wanted to

"whats your name kid '

"grace"

'' Whatever will you just untie me so I can be on my way '' he said

She sighed as they came into the clearing

A tall skinny man ran up and hugged the girl

"Where did you go you had everybody nearly pissing their pants'"

"I'm fine " she said

The boy finally noticed daryl he gasped and pulled out a knife ''grace what are you going you know we welcome survivors" he said while cutting the ropes

"he could be a spy for the governor" she snapped

"Im not a spy for the governor" he snapped

"GRACE'' someone yelled "where did you…HOLY SHIT''

Daryl whipped around only to come face to face with a small Korean man

"Glenn' Daryl said letting out a breath he didn't know he held

The two men embraced

"Oh my god we thought you were dead"

"naww just held prisoner , is rick hear"

"yea he's over here" Glenn said pulling Daryl along with grace trailing behind

They walked into the store where rick stood barking out orders

"rick come here" Glenn yelled

Rick jogged over to where Glenn was standing ,Daryl was behind him 'what is it gle….."

Daryl stepped out from behind Glenn

"WHAT THE FUCK"

Rick and Daryl hugged,"how the hell did you end up here"

"I was captured by that fucking chick" he said point at grace, who stuck her tongue out

Rick and Glenn just started laughing

"seriously I need to have a little chat with her parents about hitting strangers over the head" he said rubbing the small bump where she hit him

This made Glenn laugh harder

"what the fuck is so funny"

Rick just cleared his throat

"Daryl this is Grace Sophia Dixon"

"Grace this is Daryl Dixon…Your father"

Right after rick told him he noticed a familiar crossbow slung over graces back

And it all made sense

**Aaaahhhhhhh a cliff hanger sorry more to come reviews please**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

* * *

Daryl stared at the small girl in front of him

She looked like she was about to burst into tears and collapse right there on the floor suddenly she did something nobody expected, she walked up to Daryl and handed him his crossbow.

"This belongs to you" she smiled and walked towards the truck

He aimed his crossbow and threw it over his shoulder "man did I miss this thing"

Rick chuckled  
'' come on let's get you to the island"

The small group packed up their supplies and drove to the pier

As they launched the boast off Daryl became more nervous but in a good way he couldn't wait to see carol.

As they approached the island Daryl took a deep breath a small group appeared by the docks .

They stopped the boat and tied it to the docks Daryl jumped off and scanned the crowd , grace bounced up next to him

"Just wait until you see Nicki now she's 19 "

"And cousin Melanie that's aunt Maggie's daughter , oh and Judith she's the same age as me but her birthday is in 2 weeks …..Oh and carl he is 26 "

Daryl swallowed a lump in his throat , he walked in the direction of his house but was stopped in his tracks by Lori she pulled him into a hug and started crying.

After he pealed her off he was bombarded by carl and a young girl with dark brown hair he assumed it was little ass was questioned by everybody but soon grace yelled

"guys he needs to see my mom"

Everybody took a step back as grace lead Daryl by the hand away from the group

He gave her a thankful look

He made his way up a familiar street

He broke into a jog until he stopped in front of **a** blue house .he reached for the door knob but stopped what would he say… what would she say How would she react as he thought to himself grace opened the door

"Mom I'm home"

"Im in the kitchen

"so how was the trip"

"good I think I found something that belongs to you"

They both walked into the kitchen

"And what would that ….be " she said turning around

Carol dropped a glass bowl that shattered all over the ground

And fainted

Carols pov

* * *

It was about 30 minutes until carol came around

She saw Lori, grace and Judith hovering over her

"Carol sweetheart are you ok " lori spoke softly

"N….No I saw Daryl he was standing right there"

"Carol …. " lori began but she cut her off

"I've gone insane absolutely crazy…..It was the heat …Ya that's it the heat" carol stuttered trying to remain calm

"carol you're not going insane, you actually saw Daryl he's in the living room. They found him on the trip off the island"

Carol jumped up and ran into the living room, and there he was standing by the sofa

She couldn't believe what she saw there right in front of her was her long lost husband

Carol jumped into Daryl's arms knocking them both to the ground

She cried into his chest he just buried his face into her neck

"Daryl I thought you were dead" she sobbed

" I know but I tried like hell to get back here"

She just pulled away and looked up into his blue eyes

Daryl leaned in closing the gap between them her arms snaked around his neck and his around her waist finally they broke apart for air

They just laid there for a while holding each other silently promising that they were finally together again and nothing could change that.

* * *

**Sorry this was kind of short more to come reviews please**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Daryl woke up startled he dreamed that he and carol were sitting by a fire when out of nowhere a lone walker limped towards them , its arm was mangled and gone and it had a deep gash on her cheek her eyes were lifeless and dead its memories long forgotten and much to his horror it was grace.

She set her sights on carol snarling and limping towards her , she didn't notice her back was turned he tried to yell his words got caught in his throat .before he could get to his crossbow grace sunk her teeth into carols next she screamed and thrashed around until all of the life drained out of her body

Daryl just collapsed to the ground all he saw was blood, blood was everywhere

And then it changed more and more walkers appeared but these walkers were his friends and family

It was like this never ending nightmare …..finally he woke up.

He needed some fresh air he untangled himself from carol and the sheets trying not to wake her up he threw on a pair of old sweats and a t-shirt he walked downstairs and out to the front porch

He noticed grace was sitting on the porch swing her knees were to her chest and she was sobbing

He sat down next to her and awkwardly rubbed her back

"Are ya alright kid"

"yea I just had a nightmare"

"me to kid me to"

Silence fell upon them, you would think it was awkward but no it was comfortable

"Hey dad" she started awkwardly "what was it like back then with all the walkers"

"well truthfully it was scary you didn't know what would happened and you woke up every day in fear not knowing if you were going to die or if your best friend would in front of you''

"Did you lose anyone close to you"

Daryl's thoughts immediately switched to merle

"yea I lost my brother merle"

"Momma told me stories about uncle merle she said he saved her once and that he only had one hand and that he seemed tough but he had a big heart and that he was her hero ."

She rambled on a Daryl thought about the time merle saved carol

_They sneaked around the town trying to find the nearest store they were running dangerously low on supplies _

_The bad thing was that the town was big …_

_And that meant a bigger population ….._

_Which meant more walkers_

_Merle sighed and looked over at carol she had her knife raised but she was looking at daryl _

_And Daryl was gazing back at her like a love sick puppy_

"_oh something's up he never looks at a girl like that" merle thought_

_He watched the two again they smiled at each other_

"_at least he doing something right" he mumbled to himself _

"_Up ahead there's a store" Glenn said to the small group of 5 "we can grab as much supplies as we can and then try to find a pharmacy" _

_Maggie nodded and Daryl , carol and merle mumbled in agreement _

_The group cleared out the walkers from the store and they searched the ransacked shelves for anything they could use _

_Carol keep her eyes on daryl from a distance while she hummed to herself _

_she grabbed random things and shoved them into her duffel bag_

_she keep grabbing stuff off the shelves before she turned the corner into the next isle ,that familiar stench of rotting flesh hit her nose _

_she noticed 3 walkers picking off a corpse she didn't mean to yell but it accidently slipped out now she had the 3 walkers attention , she took off as fast as she could but the bag was slowing her down .she started ripping items off the shelves and into the walkers path _

_She approached the front door and pushed it open nearly tripping as she did so but she didn't expect to find a complete war between the dead and the living , her whole group was fighting for their lives _

_she dropped the bag and stabbed a walker through the skull she tried to yank it out but it was stuck and another walker was limping towards her she pulled the gun out of her waist band and shot it._

_She picked walkers off one by one until her gun made a sickening clicking noise _

_Great she thought just great_

_She needed to get her knife but she was surrounded as a pair of cold dead hands reached for her and the a walker grabbed her she expected it to sink its teeth into her but it never came _

_She heard a blood curdling scream followed by a series of gunshots and it all just stopped_

_Daryl had been picking off the last of the walkers when he heard merle scream what he saw dropped him to his knees _

_Merle was in front of carol shielding her with his body and he was being torn into by 2 walkers _

_Maggie and Glenn shot the last two that tore into merle _

_Daryl got up and ran to merle collapsing next to him _

"_Merle" he sobbed "why"_

_Merle grunted as carol tried to stop the bleeding _

"_because I've seen the way you look at her and you've never looked at anybody like that so she must be special, and I know I haven't done anything right for you when you were younger but I'm doing it now." He coughed up blood _

"_Now quit your crying and get it over with I don't want to be one of them" he whispered_

_Daryl took them gun from Maggie and aimed it and for the first time in his life his hands shook _

"_goodbye' he whispered before pulling the trigger the gunshot echoed in the air and then it was silent_

"Daryl ….daaaarryyyylll" grace said in her sing-song voice poking his arm

"You ok you just completely zoned out "

"Yea im fine'' he whispered

'Just remembering"

**Hey sorry I took so long to update I'll try to update again soon review if you would like**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey sorry this is not a chapter , my computer is broken it's so slow and its taking forever to write this,** **I'm sending it to be fixed tomorrow it will be gone for a week and a half …. **** I'm not happy about it but when I get it back the first thing I'm going to do is update both of my stories. keep checking in for updates**


End file.
